1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for delivering media to multiple exhibitors. Particularly, the present invention relates to such systems and methods for use in digital cinema applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The methods by which movies and other media programs that are distributed to theaters for display to audiences have not substantially changed in over 75 years. Celluloid copies of such movies are distributed to each theater in advance of the first showing, and the same copy is repeatedly displayed for audiences until the movie is excessively worn, the license expires, or the theater stops showing the movie in favor of a more popular movie.
There are several problems with this process. First, the process of manually and securely distributing physical celluloid copies of each movie is costly. Second, it is time consuming. This is especially important in circumstances where last minute changes must be made to the film before release. Such time concerns often prohibit that any such changes be made.
There is therefore a need for a method and system for distributing media programs in a rapid and inexpensive manner. As will be described further herein, the present invention solves that need by providing for the distribution of digital copies of media programs via a satellite or other high bandwidth medium. For example, digital cinema systems provide the ability for distributing digital copies of motion picture “films” electronically directly to theatres running exhibitor systems.
However, the use of digital cinema systems presents additional challenges. For example, some theaters and other exhibitors may not have the capability to point an antenna at a satellite. An unobstructed line-of-sight (LOS) to the satellite is necessary to acquire the data. Some examples of problems theatres could experience include no southerly LOS view to the geo-satellite, building obstructions, no roof access or other architectural impacts.
What is needed is a system that transmitting media programs such as digitized films to remote locations without an unobstructed LOS to the satellite transmitting the media program. What is also needed is a system that provides the data to the exhibitor systems with a high degree of reliability and security, even under poor weather conditions. The present invention satisfies that need.